<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Games by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762258">Wicked Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A competition implies stakes.” He crossed over to him, eyes darting to the bow and back up. “You want something from me.”</p>
<p>“I always do, should we decide now what it will be?” He held out the bow. “Perhaps you want something from me as well.”</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I would deny you nothing.”</p>
<p>It was like making a deal with the Devil. You never knew what you would lose or gain in the process. “Have you ever shot a bow?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will find out.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was like what would be an interesting way to bring more intimacy into their relationship when Will is easily overwhelmed at times? Archery contest. Also, Chesapeake is there and he's a good boy. </p>
<p>Writing these is just a lot of fun for me. I love playing around with all the new idea or any random thought that pops into my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will stood barefoot on the cottage porch, a cup of coffee clutched between his hands as he admired the English countryside. He wore a knit sweater of the deepest red he had ever seen. It was Hannibal’s, and he had insisted he put it on to fight any potential chill. He heard the door open and footsteps moving up behind him. Hands rested on his shoulders and a kiss was pressed to the back of his head. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Better.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I came out here to be alone, thinking maybe it would help.”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to leave?”</p>
<p>“No.” He turned, leaning back against the porch railing. Fingers brushed his forehead and slid down his cheek to his chin. His head was tipped back, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s. </p>
<p>“You need to unwind.”</p>
<p>“I thought that’s what I was doing.”</p>
<p>“You’re retreating.” </p>
<p>“Then what do you suggest, doctor?”</p>
<p>Amusement and mischief had the other man’s lips pulling into his signature, devilish smirk and Will felt a shiver run through him. “Get your shoes and come with me to the backyard.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“A surprise, something I believe will help you relax.”</p>
<p>“That sounds worrisome.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Chesapeake greeted him the minute he stepped inside, jumping from the couch and jumping up, begging for attention. Will took a moment to crouch down and scratch the puppy behind his ear. “Leave him inside.” Hannibal said. “We wouldn’t want him to get hurt.”</p>
<p>Will was even more concerned, but a morbid sort of curiosity had him retrieving a pair of socks and his tennis shoes. He gave Chesapeake a snack, then followed Hannibal outside to the backyard. His eyes were drawn to the target set up at the other end of the yard and then to Hannibal who was lifting a bow and a quiver full of arrows from their place on the picnic table. </p>
<p>“When did you set this up?” </p>
<p>“Last night, while you slept.” Hannibal gestured for him to come closer. “We can compete.”</p>
<p>“A competition implies stakes.” He crossed over to him, eyes darting to the bow and back up. “You want something from me.”</p>
<p>“I always do, should we decide now what it will be?” He held out the bow. “Perhaps you want something from me as well.”</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I would deny you nothing.”</p>
<p>It was like making a deal with the Devil. You never knew what you would lose or gain in the process. “Have you ever shot a bow?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will find out.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Will’s first shot went wide, hitting the one-point ring. He couldn’t look at Hannibal as he handed him the bow. “You’re thinking too hard, Will.”</p>
<p>“I wonder whose fault that is?”</p>
<p>“Certainly not mine.” </p>
<p>He watched Hannibal nock an arrow, the bow then being lifted and arcing down as Hannibal pulled the string back. Will was transfixed, breath catching in his lungs as he took in every line and every point of contact. There was such confidence, an absolute certainty that he would hit his mark. He released the arrow and Will gasped when he heard it make contact with the target. </p>
<p>“I believe that’s ten.” </p>
<p>Will blinked, swallowed and let his eyes shift back to the target. “So it is.”</p>
<p>“Should I claim the victory now?” </p>
<p>Will held out his hand. “Overconfidence is often followed by failure.” </p>
<p>“I am only ever confident.” He stepped closer and raised his hand, tracing a line across Will’s face. “The string should go here when you pull it back. Let it touch, don’t flinch, and breathe.” He leaned in, grinning. “Or maybe you want me to win.”</p>
<p>“I…” he grabbed the bow, but Hannibal didn’t let go, letting his hand slide up and over Will’s. “I don’t.” Or maybe he did. He couldn’t be sure. It was hard to make up his mind where Hannibal was concerned. “Why are we doing this?” He managed to ask.</p>
<p>“You hide from your own truth, Will, and run from the things you desire most. I want you to think of these things as you attempt to best me.” He relinquished his hold. “I will grant you any wish, no matter how ridiculous.”</p>
<p>To have anything, to take anything from Hannibal was temptation itself. He wanted, craved even, the man before him. It was a constant war within himself, the need fighting the physical, mental, and emotional over-stimulation. “And if you win?”</p>
<p>“I will claim my prize.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Will’s shots were more fluid and confident as their game continued, his aim steady as he hit the center three times and then the nine-point spot with his final arrow. Forty points. He handed the bow over. He wasn’t surprised that Hannibal won, that his final arrow, like those before it, hit the center of the target. Hannibal sat the bow on the picnic table and turned to face Will. They were both breathless, sweat dotting their skin from the constant exertion of pulling back on the bow string. </p>
<p>Will crossed his arms, closing himself off without thinking. “Will?” His heart skipped a beat at his name. It was the way he said it, the beautiful, seductive way it rolled off his tongue, like he was testing and tasting the word. Will felt it tingle over every inch of his being. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Come to me.” He stepped forward without thinking, receiving a smug, satisfied smile that he knew should infuriate him, yet it only added to the heat of the moment. Hannibal’s hands framed his face, his lips suddenly so close his breath tickled across Will’s skin. “I wish to know what you want from me.”</p>
<p>“You won.”</p>
<p>“And I have made my request as per our agreement.” Lips lightly brushed Will’s. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I want…I…” He reached out, hands dropping to Hannibal’s hips as he stepped into him. “I want to touch you, I want you to touch me, I want to feel more connected to you.” </p>
<p>Hannibal’s kiss was demonically passionate, thoroughly and shamelessly tasting and exploring. Sending a shock of arousal through them both. He turned Will, crowding him back against the table so he had to sit. He reached behind him, lifting the bow and quiver and dropping them on the ground. Will found himself pressed back into the table, Hannibal leaning over him, hands sliding over his sides as he pushed the sweater up and off. Will’s hands shook as he went for the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt, immediately becoming impatient and giving a hard tug so they popped loose. Hannibal shrugged it off, tossing it to the ground. They both let out an appreciative moan at being skin to skin. They were all hands and mouths, nuzzling at each other’s flesh, biting and lapping to ease the ache caused by their teeth. </p>
<p>Will hooked his legs around Hannibal’s hips and he was hauled upright by the man, fingers tangling in his hair, holding him still for another penetrative kiss. It was suffocating, like he was truly being consumed, not just in body, but in soul. He turned his head, pulling in gasping, shaky breaths, his entire body one big live wire of sensation. “No more.” He rasped. “Please.” Gentle kisses were rained over his neck and cheek, his face turned back for more to be pressed to his lips. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and massaging the back of his neck. “Stop apologizing, Will, I’m perfectly satisfied.” </p>
<p>“That’s something, I suppose.” </p>
<p>Hannibal laughed, the unexpected sound sending another jolt of warmth through Will. He pulled back, a smile on his face. “And you, are you satisfied?”</p>
<p>Will’s lips twitched up at the teasing and he pushed their foreheads together. “Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“Good, now, let’s get you inside before you freeze.”</p>
<p>“And whose fault would that be?”</p>
<p>“Clearly mine. Let’s avoid that, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>